User talk:GrislyGrizzly
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Suda51 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Suda51 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 07:42, 16 July 2009 About "Glatons" Hi! Excuse my ignorance if it turns out to be evident, but with concern to the Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly topic and reason you gave for the revert edits, I wanted to know what the source materials calling the serpate mechas "Glastons" are. Although I'm not well read on outside materials, I don't believe the original game or official materials ever referred to them as Glastons. I'm not too sure about it myself, but the closest word I found for it was "unit" from the trading cards, as in "Strawberry's unit" and so on. In the booklet that comes with the game, it only described Travis' Glastonbury figure as taking "three different forms". I only know of HealingTouch's article that calls them Glastons, but it doesn't say where it gets its sources from. I come from an academic background, so I'm always calling to question secondary sources to be sure of its reliability. It would be good if you could show where the mechas are officially called Glastons so we can put this subject to rest. I thank you very much for your time. 08:00, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the reply! Wow, then I guess "Glaston" is the way to go. Thanks for clearing that up. 12:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sylvia! Hi, it's me again. This one will be short: Silvia Christel's name is spelt "Sylvia"! -- 16:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, if it means anything to you, it seems that "Sylvia" Christel is more used than "Silvia" on the internet; even Google tried to correct the spelling to Sylvia. From the list if sources of her name, it seems like only the subtitles spell it the other way; and I have no doubt that most fans refer to her as Sylvia. Considering that alone, I think it would be better using "Sylvia" on this wiki, even though you may have your own reservations. It would be my opinion that the translators of the subtitles were the ones who got it wrong, having originally translated by phonetics alone (katakana). How do you think? -- 16:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::That's good, I agree. I could write up the relevant section for the Sylvia Christel page right now, but I think it would take a bot or something like that to change back the spelling on all the other pages on this wiki. Would you be capable of doing that? -- 05:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::What a coincidence; my internet is doing that, too, though probably because I've already gone over the download limit. I'll do the article and make little changes to other articles on impulse if I happen upon such a situation. Good job on all your hard work, by the way! You're doing amazing stuff on the wiki. :) -- 06:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's ambition for you! I myself am not much of a gamer, unfortunately, but I can get quite intensely involved in learning about that which I do take an interest to. That means I really won't be able to add to the other parts of this wiki; in fact, I have a history of suddenly disappearing from the scene of something that I was quite into, so don't get mad if one day, I'm gone, never to come back. It's something I won't be able to control. All that matters is to do what we can with the time that is given to us! ::::By the way, what happened to the section for Sylvia's spelling? -- 07:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::No problem, it was just a paragraph. -- 07:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Good work with the spelling replacement. I've just rewritten the missing paragraph. Good luck and don't burn yourself out with those clothing articles! -- 15:36, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Nathan reference I got the scans from The Nintendo, and I believe it was the June 12 2009 issue of Weekly Famitsu, released for May 29, from what I gather from the official site. 17:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC)